


Falling for a Vampire

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Remus becomes mesmerized by a stranger in the bar.





	Falling for a Vampire

There were pieces of parchment sprawled across the table in which Remus was occupying. The Hog's Head Inn is where he liked to go to clear his head and prepare for the next day's DADA lesson. He was going to teach his students about vampires. Remus liked this particular pub because people minded their own business here. Wizards and witches went there to drink, usually by themselves. 

Remus was going after some notes when a man with dark, long, clothing entered the building. The man had blond hair and had a mysterious look.  
Remus couldn't help but keep his eyes on the man as he walked towards the bar and took a seat.   
It was like the first time he had laid eyes on Sirius... Butterflies in the stomach, and heat on his cheeks.  
Remus tried to focus on his work, but his eyes kept wandering off towards the man at the bar. Even the back of his head was mesmerizing. 

Remus was going to grab his things and leave, when the man at the bar spoke in a enchanting and demanding tone.   
"Stay."   
Remus immediately knew that he wasn't from around here. The man had an American accent.   
Remus, as if in a trance, walked over and sat next to the man.   
"David." he said, extending his arm towards Remus. They shook hands as David grinned, making Remus blush.   
Remus looked away as to hide it, but David didn't take his eyes off him.   
Leaning very closely to Remus, he said, "You're the first werewolf I've encountered since my arrival."  
Taken aback, Remus stuttered, "how- how'd you know?"   
"Oh c'mon. The scars...the way you walk, your body language..."   
David then stared into Remus' eyes, and smiled, showing his fangs.   
"An American vampire," Remus said in disbelief. "What are you doing all the way over here?"   
"Santa Clara was getting a bit boring... I heard these parts make great hunting ground, so here I am." 

Remus didn't know what to say. He was sitting next to a vampire who came here to feed. He knew he had to do something, but he kept falling for him the more they conversed.  
"Relax." David commented, as if reading his mind, "I won't kill innocents."   
David then got up and left the pub. Remus was contemplating whether to follow him out or not.   
‘I can't fall for a vampire’ he thought to himself, but he knew his feelings weren't going to change. He had fallen for him. Images of him and David flashed in his mind.   
Remus kissing his lips...feeling David's fangs...wondering how those love bites would feel upon his skin...  
Remus bolted out of his chair and ran outside. David was by the door, it looked like he was waiting for him.  
"So," David began, "my place?"  
Remus' heart almost leaped out of his chest as he nodded, taking David's outstretched arm.


End file.
